


Bringing A Boy Home

by ForeverInIdle



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Painting, Robbe meets Sander’s mom, Sander’s room, honestly I don’t know how to tag, just please read it, lots of fluff, love and support, talks about the past, then tell me if you liked it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:40:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23217892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverInIdle/pseuds/ForeverInIdle
Summary: It’s the day after the Christmas party and Robbe finally meets Sander’s mom, and gets a tour of the boy’s room for the first time.
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 3
Kudos: 153





	Bringing A Boy Home

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly this is late but after watching the season for the millionth time I couldn’t help myself. So enjoy! :)

As they're walking hand in hand only a couple of feet away from Sander's house, Robbe could tell his boyfriend was a nervous wreck. A part of him is enjoying it because Sander's always the cool laid back one, while Robbe panics about something, but the tables have turned. Robbe, on the other hand, was more excited than nervous, he couldn't wait to meet the wonderful people who gave life to the amazing specimen he gets to call his boyfriend.

When they get to his door before Sander can grab his keys, Robbe rests his hand on the back of his boyfriend’s neck turning Sander to look at him. "I can tell your nervous" Robbe says with a smile "I promise it'll be ok"

"I know" Sander breathes "I just want to get it over with, I want my parents to meet you and see what I see in you. They're overprotective so I'm just worried—“

"They might not like me?" Robbe asks as if he knew that was what Sander was going to say

Shamefully nodding Sander looks away breaking their eye contact, "it's just that they were so stuck on Britt... mostly my mom. But I've told her all about you and she really wants to meet you"

"And I want to meet her too, but Sander, baby your parents liking me or not liking me won't change anything between us. I'll still love you a crap ton and we'll be together no matter what, ok?" Robbe smiles and Sander is too much of a skeptic to believe his parents won't scare Robbe away, but he nods anyway. "No, I need to hear a verbal response please"

"Okay," Sander replies. Finally unlocking the door Sander guides Robbe to a flight of stairs leading to the entrance of his house, as soon as Robbe get on the first step Sander pulls him back "wait"

"Seriously?"

"Why aren't you nervous? You're so calm and collected"

With the biggest grin, Robbe holds Sander's worried face and replies "because I'm so sure about you, whatever has to do with you I can never doubt. Now come on" he takes Sander's hand about to walk up the stairs, but Sander pulls him back again. "Sander I'm starting to think you're doing this on purpose?"

"I love you" Sander's big beautiful eyes fixate in Robbe's, Sander's eyes always makes him weak.

Standing on the step causing him to be taller than Sander, Robbe pulls him close until their noses touch "I know," he whispers before Sander wraps his soft lips around Robbe's for a kiss he couldn't wait for Robbe to give. A quick kiss can never be quick between them, Sander holds Robbe against the nearest wall as they quietly make out in the entrance to his house. With his lips massaging Robbe's neck, Sander slides his hand under Robbe’s hoodie running his fingers against the boy's back so softly, something he knows drives Robbe wild.

"Hey stop that" Robbe pulls his hand away, "we can do that later, please I really want to meet them."

"Okay" Sander sighs stepping away freeing Robbe from his grasp. Walking up the stairs behind Sander, he opens the door and they walk into his house. "Ma?!" Sander calls out from the door as he takes off his jacket hanging it up on a hook and Robbe does the same.

"In here" his mom replies walking over to them as she wipes her hands on her apron, "finally thought you boys weren't coming" she joins them with a smile.

"Sorry about that it's all Robbe's fault we're late" Sander replies smiling looking over at Robbe who taps him. "Mom this is my boyfriend Robbe" he stands behind the boy holding him by the shoulders, "Robbe this is my mom"

"It's so nice to finally meet you" Robbe reaches his hand out for her to shake.

"You too honey" she ignores the hand going straight for a hug which Robbe happily welcomes, and Sander watches with a smile. "This one talks about you so much I started to think he was making you up," she walks to her son kissing him on the head. "Hope you boys are hungry I'm making lunch"

"Where's dad?" Sander looks around

"He told me to apologize to you guys but he couldn't get out of work"

"Typical" Sander sighs saying under his breath.

"It's ok we have all the time in the world for me to meet him," Robbe says reassuring Sander not to freak out about it.

Sander smiles at his boyfriend but the smile soon disappears with a realization, "shit" he panics a little and Robbe notices, "I'll be right back ok 5 seconds."

"Sure" Robbe watches him rush away, "so what are you making?" Robbe asks mom once Sander's gone

"Come on I'll show you" she takes his hand pulling Robbe to the kitchen, "you're going to love this, it's Sander's favorite."

A minute or so later Sander comes back asking, "how long will this take?"

"Almost done should be another 20 minutes or so,"

Coming close to Robbe Sander whispers in his ear "I want to show you something," looking at the expression on his face Robbe just nods. "We'll be back mom" Sander takes Robbe's hand leading him out of the kitchen.

Taking Robbe down the hall in his house they stop in front of a door, and Sander stands in front of it blocking it. "Big mad max fan?" Robbe smiles asking because of the writing on the door that says, ' _enter the Thunderdome at your own risk'_

"Yeah but that's not what I have to show you"

"I know babe it's your room, just show me"

"This isn't easy for me Britt didn't like my room, she always said it was too chaotic. So if you hate it you have to tell me"

"Sander look at me" Robbe grabs his face, "I love every piece of you, and your room is just another piece of you so of course, I have no choice but to love it. Now show me" he grins waiting

Sander turns to the door taking a quiet breath before he opens it exposing a fragile part of himself to his boyfriend. Stepping aside to let Robbe in first, Robbe takes the first steps in and immediately notices 2 things. Sander's room is big and the walls are pure white, Robbe wasn't expecting pure white. Nothing is said while Sander allowed his boyfriend to take it all in, Robbe glances at all the Bowie posters followed by all the artwork that is definitely Sander's. Finally ready to turn to his boyfriend Robbe makes the first observation, "so you do have other shoes," he says pointing to the converses on the floor making Sander chuckle.

Sander steps closer to Robbe "so what do you think?"

"I love it" Robbe smiles, "I mean I don't get how anyone can find it chaotic, it's very you in here and nothing about you is chaotic."

The complement instantly calmed Sander down a little, he's trying but the nerves are there, Sander wants Robbe to like all of him. Taking the initiative Robbe walk towards Sander’s bed with the dark gray metal bars as bed frame. Slowly sitting near Sander's nightstand Robbe looks over and sees an open sketchbook with a pencil drawing of his face. It's not the first one he's noticed, but it's the first one he's close enough to touch.

Sander watches him reach for his sketchbook and lets Robbe see it, even though he probably shouldn't. Staring at the sketch of himself Robbe looks up at Sander as he uses his fingers to turn the page, "it's ok" Sander smiles walking over and sitting next to him. "I usually have a couple of these laying around, but this one I mainly use at night, when I can't sleep." Robbe sees the next picture and he is pleasantly not surprised when he sees that it's him again, "they're mostly going to be of you, Robbe" Sander says and Robbe turns to him holding the book in his lap.

"If I knew how to draw they would all be of you too," the boys smile to each other and Robbe leans close waiting at Sander's lips for a kiss. Not making Robbe wait Sander moves in until his lips touches Robbe's. They gently kiss each other but it's always so easy for them to get carried away, especially in a comfortable bed.

Taking the book from Robbe Sander puts it aside, as Robbe moves his hands up to Sander's face never letting go of his soft lips. Sander moves his hand to Robbe's thigh, gently pushing him on the bed as he climbs in between his legs. Robbe is doing his best to keep his voice down, but the moans Sander is leaving against his lips are not helping. The boy wraps his arms around Sander's neck, feeling as Sander's pulling his sweater up running his fingers against Robbe's skin.

"Sander" he moans in the boy's ear as Sander's lips massage that spot he knows drives Robbe wild. Feeling his boyfriend pressed against him as their in a deep kiss, Robbe can feel himself slipping away, wanting more than just Sander's fingers under his sweater. Opening his eyes as Sander continues to work on his neck, Robbe's gaze falls on the skylights in Sander's ceiling, providing beautiful sunlight brightening the whole room. "Baby?" Robbe whispers and Sander gives a soft moan, "we have to stop"

"It's too late for that Robbe,"

Robbe smirks "I know I can feel you getting hard, lunch will be ready soon." Picking up his head and using his arms to support himself Sander hovers over Robbe. Running his fingers against the boy's cheek then fixing his hair a bit, Robbe gazes into the pair of green eyes staring back at him. "How did we get here?"

"In my bed or..."

"No" Robbe scoffs, "I never imagined in a million years I'd find you, let alone be here with you"

"Have you been looking for me? I was never far"

"Thank you for finding me"

With a smile and no reply, Sander moves down about to kiss Robbe again but Robbe covers his boyfriend’s mouth stopping him. "We can't" he sees Sander's frown even if his hand is still on his mouth. "It's not easy for me either you're so damn irresistible, but we have to be good"

Deeply sighing once Robbe moves his hand Sander climbs off, "ok we'll be good."

Trying to change the conversation Robbe gets off on the bed prepared to continue making observations. "What's with the plants?" Robbe points to the tiny pots sitting on Sander's windowsill

"My psychiatrist told my mom they'd help give me energy and she went insane," he points to the other bigger pots on the floor and Robbe chuckles, "she's also the reason they're not dead."

Robbe nods as he walks deeper in the boy's room, he notices a pile of dark clothes on the floor, then stops at the big white tarp in the end corner of Sander's room. On the tarp lies cans of paint and an empty easel. Turning to his boyfriend Robbe asks "what were you painting?"

"Nothing," Sander shakes his head

"Liar, there was a canvas here wasn't there?"

"No there wasn't" Sander denies

"Come here" Robbe calls him over and Sander reluctantly comes to where Robbe is standing. "Did you excuse yourself earlier to run in here and hide the painting?"

Shutting his eyes Sander drops his head and nods, causing Robbe to let out a quiet laugh, "do you want to see it or not?" Sander asks a bit embarrassed

"Yes please," Robbe smiles watching as his boyfriend walk to his closet, opening the door Sander pulls out a large canvas holding it facing him so Robbe won't see.

"Promise you won't think it's weird and leave me,” Sander pouts and even though he knows Sander is serious, Robbe can't help not chuckling when he says things like that.

"I promise I won't leave you no matter what it is,"

"Okay" Sander breathes out a bit relieved, "close your eyes" Robbe does so without question awaiting patiently as Sander walks to the empty easel placing the canvas on it. "Ok you can open them now," Sander says as he moves behind Robbe too afraid to see what he'll look like when he sees the painting.

Robbe stands still, his eyes scan the entire canvas, it's large and unfinished, he can tell because have of it is still a drawing. Some parts weren't hard to understand, he was staring at them, a collage of them, small paintings of what they'd already done. Ride their bikes together, that first afternoon in Robbe's bed with their heads on each other's arms, them at the bar with Sander's hand in his hair. Each picture had a different background color that bleeds into each other. As his eyes continue to study the painting he sees the words half painted

Finally ready to say something Robbe keeps his eyes on the painting and asks, "tabula rasa?" 

Sander's eyes move to Robbe as he stares at the back of the boy's head wanting terribly to see the expression on his face instead. Trying to use all of his voice Sander answers from behind Robbe, "it means to start over... a clean slate."

"Okay" Sander hears a small sigh, moving in front of Robbe he stares directly at the boy's face hoping to understand what Robbe was feeling or thinking, but he got nothing. "Why isn't it finished?" Robbe finally looks at Sander after his question

"Um—" Sander turns to his painting then back at Robbe, unsure of how to answer Sander just says "I didn't know how."

"What do you mean?" Feeling Sander's shift Robbe can tell something was up, this wasn't a regular painting of them, not like the many drawings Sander has done before. Knowing Sander better Robbe steps closer reaching for his hand "it's okay, we don't have to—"

"No, we do" Sander meets his eyes, "I have to tell you maybe then I can finish it"

"Okay," Robbe nods.

"I started painting that after what happened the night outside the bar. When we weren't talking all I wanted was to start over, to be more honest, to be there for you. So I painted that, but..." Sander turns to his painting and Robbe looks at it with him. "I stopped because I didn't know if I believed it, tabula rasa. I know some parts were bad but I don't think I'd want to change any of it." He turns his head to Robbe, "because it gave me you... but what does that make me?" Sander lets go of Robbe's hand walking away.

Robbe watches as he sits in bed, sadness riddled across his pretty face, "what does that make you?" Robbe asks a bit confused by the question, but always curious by the things Sander has to say.

"Why is it so easy for me to accept the bad? I wanted a clean slate but then I didn't, it confused me. Then I started to think maybe I let it all happen because that's what I do, make decisions that end up hurting others and leaving me like this. Maybe I shouldn't get a tabula rasa." The rant is breathless, Sander's eyes wondered as he went on and Robbe listened to every bit, he always just lets him get it out.

When it's his turn as Sander grips each side of the bed and stares at the floor, Robbe steps closer and Sander can see his shoes moving towards him. Getting down until he's on his knees in front of Sander, Robbe searches for his eyes until they are staring back.

"I think tabula rasa is stupid," Sander stares at him after the statement and just smiles as a quick snort escapes his nose. Robbe reciprocates and continues "I mean I've never even heard of that term until today, but I didn't need to know about it to know clean slates aren't that clean." Sander studies the soft look on Robbe's face.

Robbe believed he was so simple but Sander found him very intricate, "it really is never a good idea to forget something happened, because you thinking about forgetting it means you're thinking about it. We can't forget about what happened because it happened and... it sucked" he smiles, "we'll always remember the sucky stuff."

"That's why I thought tabula rasa was a good idea,"

"It was a good idea" he gets off his knees and sits next to Sander, "but I don't think we need it, despite everything I have you now too, and that's enough for me to not want to change anything."

"Nothing?" Sander asks wanting to make sure

"Well," Robbe smiles, "maybe if we did get a clean slate, I'd probably not jump in a freezing pool with you naked, I'd still jump just not naked."

"Really" Sander grins and Robbe can see a change already, "you naked was my favorite part."

Robbe chuckles lightly shoving him "oh yeah I bet it was." The expressions are now different and Robbe always feels proud he's able to help, "look those things could've happened or they couldn't have, but none of that would make me love you any less. We'd still find each other and it all would lead us here, so I'm fine with it— all of it."

"I love you too" Sander doesn't take a beat responding,

"I love you more," Robbe says and they both sport loving smiles as their heads tilt towards each other.

Sander's lips were a magnet always pulling Robbe in, he's right the boy is so damn irresistible. How could anything else matter when the feel of Sander's hand around his waist pulling him closer was happening. Sander uses his tongue to beg for entrance, and Robbe with his fingers already lost in the boy's feather-soft hair.

How is it possible to be this physical while also taking all the time in the world? Sander never rushed with Robbe, their speed always matched. 

Already climbing his boyfriend's lap, Robbe had a fist full of sander's hair, whose hands ran up the boy's thighs caressing his lower back. Robbe as he kisses Sander while in his lap makes the mistake of opening his eyes. Getting the perfect view of a shelf on the wall he missed before, Robbe sees a couple of books followed by a framed picture.

Pulling away amazed by the photo he asks "Is that you in a tux?" Sander drops his head against Robbe's chest sighing, but Robbe couldn't help the giant smile. "Oh my god" he climbs off laughing as he heads for the shelf

"You are too easily distracted, Robbe" Sander stands turning to Robbe, who’s reaching for the picture. Sander smiles at how Robbe stares at the picture, the boy was clearly taken by the sight. "It was senior year" Sander explained "I was going to a thing at school"

"You looked so handsome" Robbe finally looks at Sander with the same smile, "did you have a date?"

Sander nods walking around his bed to join Robbe, "I had just dyed my hair for the first time and the girls thought I was new, then someone asked me." Robbe's finding it hard to not picture how good Sander looked in the tux, it's all black with a black shirt underneath and a red tie.

Trying to get Robbe's attention from the picture, Sander moves closer running his fingers in the boy's hair immediately getting Robbe to look at him. Pulling Robbe to him Sander plants a feather-light kiss on his lips, then rests his forehead against Robbe's, "you know if we were in high school together you'd be my date."

Robbe lightly chuckles "I really don't think we'd get to make it if I saw you in that tux,"

"No?" Sander asks

"No way" Robbe's head shakes with a smile as he wraps his arms around Sander's neck, still holding the framed picture. Wrapping his lips around his boyfriend's Robbe and Sander begin to kiss again, Sander brings his hands up to the boy's hips. As they're kissing Robbe pulls away asking "can I keep the picture?"

"Sure it's all yours" Sander replies with a grin never able to say no to Robbe, "you know I still have the tux, probably still fits too."

"You do?" Sander nods

"I don't know" he shrugs, "if you're good I can put it on"

"I'm always good" Robbe jokingly retorts, "so maybe you should put it—"

They hear a knock on Sander's door cutting Robbe off "boys food's ready!" Sander's mom calls out from the other side of the door.

"We'll be right there!" Sander replies

"Wow" Robbe sighs letting go, "she has great timing"

With a laugh "your fault for not asking if I still had it sooner, now you have to wait," Sander teases moving his hands from Robbe's hips walking towards the door. When he opens it he turns back to Robbe still standing there staring with a pout, "aww don't pout baby" Sander walks back planting a quick kiss on his lips, "after we eat I promise I'll put it on for you."

"Really?" Robbe's pout magically disappears

"Yes now come on" Sander takes the picture from his hand throwing it on his bed, "I hate cold foods" he pulls Robbe out of his room.


End file.
